


Rehearsals

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [34]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans does not see the problem... why was Mettaton mad about?
Series: tales of the unexpected [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 28





	Rehearsals

Sans walks into the room.

At the sound of the dragging feet, Papyrus glances up from his puzzle.

Then blinks. And stares for a second.

“BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?” Papyrus asks with interest. Sans had on a midnight blue dress.

”*remember i had rehearsal for Mettaton first hotel on the surface?” Sans said walking nearer to his brother.

”YES! YOU WERE MOANING ABOUT WANTING TO SKIP IT!” Papyrus replies suddenly looking unimpressed as Sans pouts at him; this expression quickly disappears with a smile, “HOW DID IT GO?”

“*went well...” Sans says with a frown, which made Papyrus frown at his tone, “until mettaton shows up. and tells me off...”

”WHY? WHAT HAPPENED SANS?” Papyrus asks his brother in concern, who was looking a little grim. 

“*well it was dress rehearsals.” Sans answers, then he holds up his arms and spins around, showing off his pretty dress.

”IT IS A GREAT DRESS!” Papyrus says with a beaming smile, “I SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH IT! SO _WHAT_ HAPPENED WITH METTATON?”

Sans lowers his arms and grins at his brother.

”*that’s the thing bro,” Sans says with a mock sad sigh, “dress rehearsals. don’t mean you wear a dress...”

”IT IS NOT?” Papyrus said in confusion, “WHAT DOES IT MEAN THEN?” 

“*er. well. you come in whatever costume you gonna perform in on the night.” Sans explains, he gestures to his dress, “mettaton did not appreciate me showing up like this.”

”I STILL DO NOT SEE THE PROBLEM!” Papyrus said frowning deeply, “IT IS A LOVELY DRESS! IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU MAKE AN EFFORT! FOR ONCE!”

”*heh. yeah. well.” Sans says with a grin, “mettaton ain’t happy. he said that i was trying being ‘funny’ with him. i told him. ‘i’m your comedian. of course i’m trying to be funny with you!’.”

”OH SANS!” Papyrus says giggling into his hand, “THEN WHAT HAPPENED?”

”*well...since rehearsals had started,” Sans says with a snicker in his voice, “i asked him if we could ‘ _address_ ’ the issue later.”

Papyrus both wanted to moan and laugh at the same time. But he chose to laugh when Sans’s laughter filled the room. 


End file.
